


Silence

by Soramizu



Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, owltalon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 理查德嫉妒夜枭和路易斯之间相互利用的虚伪的情人关系他爱托马斯，而托马斯只是在利用一切





	

**Author's Note:**

> 发了糖就捅刀系列  
> ABO设定，人物剧情捏造

在托马斯知道路易斯腹中的孩子是卢瑟的时候，他并没有太多惊讶。这个孩子对他而言只不过是一点本能的责任和对于再次拥有家人喜悦，会在他的教导中变得出色的那种，但是即便没有也不会让他有什么遗憾，更不用说他一早就觉得这孩子可能不是他的，这只是他心知肚明的谎言，让夜枭和超女王保持关系的一种方式。  
性也一样。托马斯享受性爱，不谈其他，只是在床上，路易斯是一个很棒的女人。他和许多不同的女人上过床，无论是alpha还是beta还是omega都有。路易斯是所有的女人中最强大的那个——当他把身为alpha的超女王压在身下的时候，那种无上的征服感会令所有男人为之臣服。  
路易斯明白，她超女王的身份和力量，本身就俘获了辛迪加男人们的心。  
托马斯一直觉得，在满足性欲和征服欲的同时加固他和路易斯的同盟关系，对他来说没什么坏处。然而理查德在知道这件事后并不高兴，他那天从路易斯那里回来，理查德为此十分不满，并和他大吵了一架——这是他从十二岁将理查德接回大宅后他们第一次吵架，为此他还训斥了理查德，作为他最优秀也最亲近的利爪，理查德应该知道这不单单只是一场男女之间的性事，说实话如果只是一场性爱而没有任何相互利用的成分，他才不会考虑和超女王这样一个聪明又恶毒的女人三番五次的上床，即便她在床上的确很棒。  
“她不怎么可能会是个好伴侣，但她的力量很有用，还有她的孩子。”那场争吵结束后他对理查德说。“她的话多少会影响终极人，和她合作对我来说没有坏处。”  
“你不明白。”理查德咬着牙说。“不是这个原因。”  
“其他原因都不重要，理查德，我以为你看得清。”  
“她在利用你！”  
“我知道，我也在利用她。性爱只不过是交际和交易的一种手段，并不是对她表达爱意的方式。”托马斯说。“对你也一样，理查德，我对她和对你没什么区别，相信我。”  
理查德的表情变得很复杂，看不出是高兴还是难过。托马斯让他一个人思考思考，冷静一下，然后去浴室洗澡，回房间睡觉了。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我真的不明白有什么对托马斯而言是不能用来利用和交易的。”理查德趴在桌上说。“他有那种宝物一样的东西吗？”  
“据我所知，他的意志坚定，所以并不存在那种东西。”阿尔弗雷德洗着盘子说。“他从小就是这样了。”  
“好吧。”理查德站起来。“那我回去休息了。”  
“晚安，理查德。”  
理查德对这个回答觉得糟糕透顶，然而他知道阿尔弗雷德说的是事实，这位老管家从托马斯出生就看着他长大，看着他成为夜枭，帮他打理各种事务，他是最了解托马斯的人。  
但是当他知道托马斯并没有不能交易的东西时，这让他有些伤心。说不定哪天托马斯也会把他当做交易筹码，而前一分钟他还在为夜枭付出一切。  
“恶心。”他说，从床头柜翻出一只注射器，扎进静脉，将药剂注射了进去。  
真恶心。  
他把注射器丢进垃圾桶，躺回床上，身体里涌动的暗流渐渐平息下去，他又感觉到应有的平静了。作为omega就是有这点不好，他们比较容易吃醋，尤其是对关系好的alpha，而理查德就是个omega。举个例子，如果一个alpha父亲有三个儿子，一个alpha，一个beta，一个omega，父亲只宠爱beta，那么omega多少会比alpha更加嫉妒父亲对beta的爱。  
然而理查德至今不知道那股暗流涌出来的感觉是怎样的。他从分化后就一直在注射抑制剂，有时候他都会忘记自己是个omega的事实，托马斯大概也是一样，毕竟他是夜枭手下最强的利爪，他最亲近的利爪，也是唯一一个有资格住进大宅里的利爪，能够同他朝夕相伴。  
对于其他利爪来说这并不意味着荣耀，而是意味着他的强大和与众不同。理查德得意过他和托马斯的关系，而现在，他却痛恨他们只是这样的关系。  
他爱托马斯，因为和他朝夕相伴，因为为他置身生死付出一切，因为他是个强大的alpha，而他是omega。无论是感情或是本能，理查德都爱托马斯，他体内的omega信息素在没有被抑制剂压制的时候令他在得知托马斯和路易斯的关系时令他嫉妒，嫉妒到几乎发疯，甚至和托马斯吵了一架。而现在他冷静多了，虽然他依然嫉妒，但他可以控制住自己去明白托马斯和路易斯之间没多少感情，那只是一场相互的利用。  
托马斯不存在那种珍宝一样的东西，但没关系，他的位置已经足够高，超越其他人，陪在他身边。  
理查德看着垃圾桶，注射器的针头反着光，看上去冰冷又锋利。他不需要会影响情绪和生理的omega信息素，他从来没有过那种失态甚至是失去理智的发情，可能有时候在抑制剂慢慢失效的时候有些情绪波动，但他会很快注射一支新的进去。他是夜枭的利爪，最好最强的利爪，即便他是一个大家都认为不怎么强大的omega。  
他清楚的知道，托马斯需要他，这已经是他最接近爱的感情了。

 

七十二个小时。  
理查德睁开眼，看了看把他固定在地上的锁链，觉得有点绝望，虽然不后悔又和托马斯吵了一架还跑了出来，但他现在的确有些绝望。小丑抓住他有两天多了，距离他上次注射抑制剂已经过去了差不多七十二个小时，他能感觉到抑制剂在失效，如果再不注射抑制剂，等到药效全下去后他将面临不知道会有多激烈的首次发情。  
现在这个破仓库里全是他信息素的气味，随着时间流逝，omega的味道越来越浓，他开始觉得那股涌动的暗流再也抑制不住。现在是个alpha就能闻出来他已经濒临发情了，而他只觉得要在这里迎来他的首次发情还会被小丑看见有些绝望。  
“小猫头鹰，你的味道还真是不得了。”小丑笑嘻嘻地进来。“幸亏我是个beta，不然我可真忍不住要对你做些什么。”  
“你想用我对付夜枭？”理查德努力挤出个鬼脸。“别想了，小丑，他不会因此而为你所动的。夜枭的意志强大，他不因为你抓了我就被迫答应你的条件。”  
“嘿，我可没指望他一定会答应，小猫头鹰。”小丑靠在门上看着他。“我想给他找点乐子而已，给他忙碌没意思的生活增加一点娱乐氛围。”  
“……你想做什么？”  
“噢，你会知道的。”小丑又出去了。“先睡一觉吧孩子，我会再来的。”  
理查德闭上眼睛，他能感觉到情欲随着药效的减退慢慢上涨，脑子里的托马斯越发真实。他不过是一个利爪，可能是托马斯更关心过的那种，但说到底只是一把趁手的工具而已，论情人或者床伴，也轮不到他——  
想到这里他心里的嫉妒就像点燃了干枯的草原一样，他开始嫉妒托马斯的情人们，哪怕只是一夜情的那种，嫉妒超女王，嫉妒她有那种和托马斯相互利用的力量，嫉妒她和托马斯的情人关系，嫉妒她甚至可能怀上了托马斯的孩子，还能用那个孩子作为相互利用的筹码。他是个omega，他也能做到这些，他甚至不需要托马斯和路易斯的那种虚情假意的情人关系。  
他嫉妒这一切，他爱托马斯，但托马斯永远不知道，也不会想要知道。omega的信息素令他觉得恶心，那是一种象征着麻烦的味道，带来的情绪波动无法令他做到最好。他不知道托马斯对此怎么想，不过说实话，他甚至连他的信息素味道都没有闻到过，估计也没什么想法。  
然而他可是密谋杀害他父母的人，就是为了得到他。理查德对此又爱又恨，无论他的父母怎么样，他爱他们，虽然他更进一步知道了他在托马斯心里的地位是怎样的，但他依然无法接受这些。他爱托马斯，他爱夜枭，他爱他，爱杀害了他父母的人，这矛盾的令他头脑混沌。  
几小时后，药效完全退去，等到小丑再次进来的时候他已经失去了对外界的反应，只是在地上抽搐扭动着，嘴里念着托马斯的名字，仓库里的信息素浓郁到足够令任何一个alpha发疯。  
“我的天，小猫头鹰，你可别告诉我你从来都没有发过情。”小丑低下头看他，他对眼前的小丑和耳边的话毫无反应，口水流满了下巴，裤子被打湿了一片。“嘿，你看看你，尿裤子了吗？”小丑扯下他的裤子，露出湿漉漉的臀部。“噢，我可真想让夜枭看看。”他把锁链解开，脱掉他的衣服，理查德蜷起身子，被抑制剂压抑多年的发情令他没有任何的能力去逃跑。“你说你这么漂亮，又这么爱他，他居然没对你动心？也不会来救你？”  
“托马斯……”  
“噢，好的，我知道了，孩子。”小丑拿出手机，高兴地拨出电话。“你亲爱的小丑叔叔会帮你告白的。”

 

夜枭失去理查德的消息已经有三天了，在这之前他们因为理查德父母死亡的真相吵了一架，他认为在冷静下来后理查德会回来，只不过是时间问题，但是三天后，他却接到了小丑的电话，背景里是一听就是发情的omega的呻吟声。  
“嗨，夜枭，你有想我吗？”小丑嘻嘻哈哈地说。“有没有觉得我的新伴奏很好听？”  
“……你对理查德做了什么？！”  
“噢，放轻松，他只是走丢了，然后呢我让他睡了两天，现在呢，他开始发情了。”电话那头传来悉悉索索的声音。“放心，我什么都没对他做，我可不是那种趁人之危的人，你听听。”  
“哈啊，托马斯——呜……托马斯……”  
“嘿，我一不看着你就开始玩自己了？真可惜小丑叔叔的电话没有视频功能，不然真想让夜枭看看！”小丑哈哈大笑起来。“告诉叔叔，小猫头鹰，你爱托马斯吗？”  
“……爱……托马斯……爱你……呜嗯！啊啊，爱你，好爱……”  
“就这样吧，夜枭。”小丑拿回了手机。“小理查德的告白电话打完了，他该睡觉了。”  
“等等！”  
“这么多年你都没有碰过他真是有意思啊！啊哈哈哈！”  
电话挂断了，小丑把手机塞进口袋里，看着理查德在地上玩弄后穴，看了一会儿，又把他用铁链捆了起来。  
“真是可惜。”他笑嘻嘻地说。“夜枭太不珍惜你了，可是现在也晚了。”  
“呜……托马斯……”  
“噢，别叫那个傻蛋的名字了，小丑叔叔都觉得无聊了。”小丑掏掏耳朵，站起来出去了。“晚安啦，小猫头鹰。”  
四天后夜枭又接到了小丑的电话，这次他收到了来自小丑的礼物——六份将理查德包裹成的礼物。  
“你知道吗？他上切割机的时候还在喊你的名字！”小丑在电话那边说。“整整四天他的发情都没有完全过去！你看看他有多爱你，所以我就把他包装成爱的礼物给你啦！不要谢我哦！”

 

夜枭把小丑扔进螺旋桨后感觉心里的怒火平静了一些，接着是失落，空落落的。他原本以为理查德生完气就回来了，然而并没有，他甚至不会再和他吵架了。  
他宁愿现在理查德又因为他和超女王的事情跑来和他吵一架，说你不能和她在一起，她在利用你，因为omega信息素的原因导致情绪波动，几乎马上就要说出那句我爱你。  
最终托马斯还是打开了礼物盒，理查德的头颅躺在盒子里，颈部的切口不怎么平整，他是活着被切掉头部的。  
“……你的味道真好闻。”他轻声说。“我还是第一次遇到这么好闻的omega。”  
他让小丑付出代价了，他能够付出的一切代价，因为理查德，他甚至什么都没有考虑。  
“我想让你做我的omega。”他说。“我保证不会再找别的omega。”  
只不过这次他的理查德再也无法回应他了。


End file.
